The Tempus Mirror
by MeghanReviews
Summary: Midway through Harry's 6th year a mirror was delivered to Hogwarts which gave viewers a glimpse into the past. Of course in Harry's case it threw him back in time… to 1943 when Tom Riddle walked the halls. Figures, right? No Slash
1. Chapter 1 Mirror Revealed

**The Tempus Mirror**

**Summary: **Midway through Harry's 6th year a mirror was delivered to Hogwarts which gave viewers a glimpse into the past. Of course in Harry's case it threw him back in time… to 1943 when Tom Riddle walked the halls. Figures, right?

**Chapter 1:** The Mirror Revealed

(**A/N: **This first bit is inspired by Mirror of Maybe by Midnight Blue.)

* * *

It was a relatively quiet year for Harry. It was the year between O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S and while Hermione was rigorously keeping up a study schedule and trying to get Harry and Ron to join her, the two were managing to avoid all her attempts.

For the first time ever Harry felt relatively normal. The D.A.D.A professor wasn't trying to kill him even if it was Snape. There wasn't some big mystery to solve. Sure Harry had to meet Dumbledore on occasion to learn about Voldemort's younger years, but for once his biggest concern was leading his Quidditch team to victory.

It was the breather Harry needed but he should have known it was too good to last. Peace and quiet were not common in Harry's life.

When Dumbledore brought out the mirror to the Great Hall one evening a week before Christmas Holidays, Harry had a sinking feeling. Dumbledore had introduced the mirror as the Tempus Mirror to the school before the house elves put food on the table. He had explained that it was trinket of a mirror and quite fun. He would be establishing it in Professor Binns classroom after the night was through. It showed viewers a segment of the past from their personal or family history. He invited students to take turns looking into it after supper and ended his speech with a few bizarre words that were more his usual fare. As soon as he sat the students began buzzing.

Several kids piled their plates high and started to shove it down in a hurry to get to the mirror first. Others barely ate anything or grabbed something and ran over to the mirror immediately. A line began to form. All through dinner Harry studiously avoided looking at the students laughing and gasping and giggling by the mirror. Eventually Hermione and Ron wanted a turn so the three got in the line that wound around the Great Hall.

Harry glanced up at the head table and noticed that Dumbledore was looking calm and relaxed. A twinkle glimmered in his eye as he watched his flock enjoy themselves. Snape glowered at everyone and McGonagall looked mildly disapproving of all the fun being had. Slughorn was jovial and kept trying to pass alcohol to his fellow professors. Hagrid gladly took some and Dumbledore too. They appeared to be toasting themselves to a great success. Harry sighed.

Hermione bubbled. "I wonder what the mirror will show me. Perhaps I'll find out there was a witch or wizard in my pass. I have a feeling Muggleborns all have magic in their history. Perhaps far removed, but there nonetheless. It would be fascinating to poll the other Muggleborns. What do you think you'll see Ron?"

"Probably how my uncles on my mum's side went down fighting. At least that's what I hope to see. Mum never talks about it but others say it was a spectacular display of magic and that if it hadn't been for Voldemort's appearance they might have beaten the Death Eaters sent to kill them."

"You'll probably see how your mum and dad met," Harry joked. "Maybe even the night they conceived you."

"Ugh!" Ron made a face. "Don't even tempt fate that way Harry. That's just too gross."

"It's not like you and your siblings were immaculate conceptions, Ronald," Hermione said patronizingly. "You can always choose not to look."

Ron stuck his tongue out. "You just want me to get out of line so you're that much closer to your turn. Well forget it. I'm going to look into the Tempus Mirror."

"I wonder why the Flamels donated it to Hogwarts. It's a priceless object," Harry mused quietly inching forward with his friends.

"Well Nicholas was a very close friend of Dumbledore's."

"But Flamel died in first year, why did take so long for Dumbledore to share it with us?" Ron asked.

"Flamel didn't die our first year, he just lost his Philosopher's Stone," Harry corrected.

Hermione nodded. "Right and Dumbledore said Flamel had enough time left to settle his affairs. I think he must have passed away recently, though I didn't see anything in the Daily Prophet."

"Oh look – I'm next!" Ron exclaimed happily as a second year from Hufflepuff moved away from the mirror and beckoned his friend to step up.

Then it was Ron's turn and he hurried into place, taking a moment to brush off crumbs from dinner before standing tall and looking steadily. A few minutes went by and then he blinked, shook his head, grinned at Hermione and Harry and moved out of the way.

"What did you see?" Hermione asked breathlessly as she shoved Harry aside to go next. Harry didn't mind.

"I saw my dad sit down under the Sorting Hat. He fell off the stool and then tripped on his robes in his haste to get to the Gryffindor table. He was so red in the face. I can't wait to write him and make fun of him."

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to face the mirror. Harry watched her face as she looked. A tear dripped down her cheek, giving Harry a start. He reached out hesitantly to touch her shoulder when she blinked and scrubbed at her eyes.

"You okay Hermione?" he asked gently.

"Oh yes. I just saw my grandmother again. She was teaching me how to bake cookies Christmas Eve before my parents got home. You know how they are about sugar, but she thought it was a special time of year and deserving of a special treat. I miss her that's all. She passed away the very next year."

"I'm so sorry," Harry murmured.

"Oh I'm not," Hermione sniffed and smiled broadly. "I got to see her again. Now it's your turn. Maybe you'll see your parents!"

"Maybe," Harry said with a frown but then did as Hermione bid and turned to face the mirror.

The tightening of his gut was all the warning Harry got before the mirror warped backwards then shot forward like lightning sucking him inside its gleaming silver surface. The last thing he heard was Hermione as she shouted his name and several girls screaming.

* * *

The disorientation of mirror travel was nothing compared to the nausea that plagued him upon getting spit out. Harry stumbled and fell to the ground barely catching himself on his hands before smashing his nose into the stone floor. He dry heaved a few times, sucking back the vomit trying to rise up his throat. He wasn't going to hurl in front of Malfoy and the rest of the school. There was no way he'd live it down.

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore's voice sounded mildly disapproving. "It's after hours. I'm afraid I'm going to have to deduct house points. You're supposed to be upstairs in your common room."

It wasn't that late surely. And it wasn't his fault the mirror decided to play games, Harry thought, there was no need to take that tone of voice with him. He shook his head and clambered to his feet. Turning around to face Dumbledore gave Harry quite a shock.

Dumbledore was clearly Dumbledore, but a much younger version of himself. His hair was bright red and his beard was much shorter than how Harry remembered him.

"You're not Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, eyeing him sternly.

"I'm not?" Harry stammered. His mind whirled at a hundred miles an hour. He swallowed nervously.

"Is Marten Potter a relation of yours? You look remarkably similar. Perhaps cousins?"

"Er…" Harry didn't know what to do. Was this real? Was he in an interactive memory similar to a Pensieve? No memories didn't have that power… well except for Voldemort, but that was in the present not the past… so this had to be real.

"You're not sure if Marten is a cousin, Mr…?"

"Topper," Harry supplied hesitantly. "Harry Topper," he stated with more conviction. "I'm a foreign exchange student. Durmstrang. I believe Headmaster Dippet would know what to do with me."

Thank Merlin for Tom Riddle's diary and for Dumbledore's lessons. He knew enough to bluff his way through this. He just had to be confident—a hard thing to be with Dumbledore eyeing him suspiciously—Harry fought not to squirm.

"Yes, I'm sure Armando will be interested in you. He didn't tell me he was expecting a transfer student and so late in the year. Why are you coming now, Mr. Topper? The winter holidays are almost upon us."

"My parents are going to be traveling over Christmas. They thought it would be best if I got comfortable in my new school before classes started in spring."

"Not a bad idea. You will have to be sorted into your house."

"I will?" Harry asked, looking down at his clothing.

All the insignias had been removed from his robes. More odd still, he noted was that his robes were old fashioned. Harry blinked and looked behind him. The mirror stood placidly in the Great Hall, its surface blank and dark.

He wondered why Dumbledore hadn't commented on it. Harry wondered too how he was going to get back to the present if the mirror wasn't working.

"Professor…"

"Dumbledore. I'm Headmaster Dippet's Deputy, your Transfiguration instructor, and Head of Gryffindor House."

"Right," Harry said, uncertain again. He licked his lips. "Professor Dumbledore. I know this might sound odd to you, but what year is it?"

Dumbledore eyes twinkled. "Does Durmstrang keep its students in the dark about such things? How odd. I like odd things. It's 1943. Follow me and I'll lead you to Headmaster Dippet's office."

Outwardly Harry appeared calm as he muttered his thanks but inside he was a seething mass of nerves. 1943 was the year Tom Riddle opened the Chamber of Secrets and released the Monster of Slytherin, a giant basilisk upon the populace. He was knee deep in dragon shit and didn't know the first thing he should do.

"So Mr. Topper," Dumbledore started conversationally, jerking Harry out of his thoughts, "what do you know about Hogwarts' Founders and the Houses?"

Right. That's what Harry would do... follow Dumbledore to Dippet's office and get sorted. From there he'd figure things out... maybe. It figured only Harry Potter would trip a secret function of a magical mirror. It appeared that the Tempus Mirror was in fact a time travel device and Harry was the lucky wizard to trip it. His joy was boundless.

* * *

Hope you like this new fic that I started. :) Happy Readings.


	2. Chapter 2 Enrollment and Sorting

**Chapter 2:** Enrollment and Sorting

Headmaster Dippet was quite flustered at the appearance of Dumbledore and Harry in the doorway. He'd dropped the rolls of parchment he'd been reading and they scattered all over the floor adding to the mess already there. His desk was buried under mounds of paperwork that he was sheepishly trying to resort which only made everything worse.

When told that the new foreign exchange student had arrived, Dippet looked ready to swallow his own tongue. He'd apologized profusely for not having anything ready and for a moment had tried to find his paperwork amongst the clutter of his desk before giving up on the idea. He ran a hand over his nearly bald head, trying to sooth the last remaining locks forward to cover his forehead. It was a futile effort.

"Are you sure we sorted everything out before your arrival?" Dippet asked, looking about somewhat dazed.

"We did, sir. You mentioned I would have to be sorted by a hat made by one of the four founders. Dumbledore was just telling me some more about them on the way up."

Dumbledore who had been watching Harry closely at this point relaxed a bit, something that Harry noted with relief. Harry knew that his knowledge of the sorting process came across well and had to mean he was legitimate even if Dippet seemed to have forgotten him. Frankly, Dumbledore shouldn't be the least bit surprised by this as the older version had once confided in Harry that Dippet really ought to have retired a decade ago but Hogwarts was the man's whole life.

Harry agreed with the older Dumbledore's assessment. Dippet looked feeble and acted feebleminded. There should have been no way for Harry to con his way into Hogwarts on such a flimsy story. The whole thing was a lark.

"Don't you think we should get Mr. Topper sorted, Headmaster?" Dumbledore suggested a little wryly as Dippet continued to bumble around in confusion.

"Certainly, certainly," Armando said happy to have something to do. "Now where did I put that hat?"

"I'm behind these boxes," an annoyed voice muttered on the bookshelf behind Dippet's throne-like chair.

"Accio Sorting Hat," Dumbledore said calmly and waved his wand. The tattered ugly hat soared out from behind the boxes, knocking them to the floor, and right into Dumbledore's outstretched hand. He lightly brushed it off before handing it to the Headmaster.

"Excellent idea Dumbledore. Would have done it myself if I knew where I misplaced my wand."

Harry bit back a grin when Dumbledore winked at him.

"Right, now don't you worry about what happens next, Mr. Topper. The hat will simply sit on your head, rifle through a few of your thoughts, maybe ask you a question or two, and decide from your answers where you'll best be suited in Hogwarts."

"Is it done all in my head or can you hear everything?" Harry asked, despite knowing the answer already.

"All in your head. Not to worry. Privacy is important here at Hogwarts. Now lean forward."

When Harry did, Dippet jammed the hat on his head with a flourish.

_Been sorted once before eh, Mr. Potter. By all rights you should go back to Gryffindor. You certainly are very much the sort of young wizard Godric would have loved to have in his house._

Harry shrugged under the hat.

_Not so sure you should be in Gryffindor, Mr. Potter?_

_It would be easier, but I think I came back to the past for a reason._

_I believe you did too, but sticking you in Slytherin would be like setting a keg of gun powder on fire. You're too Gryffindor to suit that house now. I doubt you could play the level of intrigue and politics writhing just below the surface in that snake pit._

Harry glanced up and noticed Dumbledore watching him intently. He gave the Head of Gryffindor house a shaky smile and a tiny shrug as if to say, "I don't know what's taking so long."

In his mind however, he said. _Gryffindor would set me too far apart from them though. _

_I suppose you'd find Hufflepuff beneath you._

_The Slytherins do._

_Hmm… if you were more like your friend, Miss Granger, I would suggest Ravenclaw, but it doesn't suit you any better than Slytherin._

_I get good marks. I had 7 O.W.L.s_

_But you don't strive for knowledge above all else and you are courageous to a fault._

_Gryffindor then, but think again to what it means._

_Professor Dumbledore would trust you._

_But Tom Riddle and the Slytherins wouldn't._

_You could find a way around it… _the hat said with a certain glee.

"The boy belongs in Gryffindor!"

Dumbledore was positively beaming. "Wonderful. I do believe it's time to meet your fellow lions Mr. Topper. Are you any good at Quidditch? Our house team is in desperate need of a Seeker, since the last one was removed from the team for poor marks in Professor Merrythought's Defense Against the Dark Arts class."

"I'm a great Seeker," Harry said truthfully as Dippet waved them out of his office and they climbed down the spiral staircase. "But I don't have a broom."

—8—8—8—8—

Dumbledore showed Harry how to get into the Gryffindor common room. There weren't any passwords like Harry had expected, because the portrait guardian wasn't the Fat Lady. Instead it was Godric himself and he posed questions of courageous and bravery and small quests to the lions seeking entry to the dormitories inside.

Harry passed his first Gryffindor test when he was asked about what would he do if faced with a decision that would save the world and hurt one person significantly or save the person and let the world sort itself out which might resolve in multiple casualties.

It was the first hint of Grindelwald's presence in the wizarding world. Clearly Dumbledore was concerned with his own shady past in which he spent hours theorizing about actions "For the Greater Good" and wanted to get young Gryffindors thinking differently.

Meeting the lions wasn't what Harry expected either. Harry was introduced to Minerva Witchborn, the Head Girl. She looked very familiar and Harry couldn't place his finger on it. Dumbledore directed her to show Harry around and introduce him to fellow year mates before he disappeared out the portrait hole.

Minerva smiled at him and held out her hand. "Pleasure to meet you Harry Topper. Sixth year?"

Harry started at the sound of her light brogue. Minerva Witchborn was Professor Minerva McGonagall. Talk about strange territory. He shook her hand. "Thanks and yes I am."

"What are you interested in Harry? I'll try to direct you toward some of those with similar interests."

A glance around the common room reveal a myriad of unfamiliar faces… until he caught sight of Hagrid. Smiling he turned back to Minerva and said, "I like exotic magical creatures like dragons and acromentulas and phoenixes."

Her mouth pursed thoughtfully as her eyes too traveled the room before spotting the same sixth year, Harry had. She brightened. "Then you'll probably like to meet Rubeus Hagrid. He's quite found of dangerous magical creatures too."

—8—8—8—8—

**A/N:** I know Hagrid's meant to be a 3rd year and that Harry really doesn't have any knowledge of Grindelwald/Dumbledore until 7th year, but I'm switching things up. It's called artistic fanfic license... haha.

For fun see the thought process behind the sorting.

**Slytherin:**

Pros - In contact with Riddle daily. I could have fun with Slytherin politics and power struggles.

Cons - He'll be watched as much as Riddle by Dumbledore, plus all the baby Death Eaters.

**Gryffindor**:

Pros - Dumbledore will relax around him, maybe even mentor him. Minerva, Rubeus, and his grandparents.

Cons - Riddle is sure to distrust him immediately.

**Ravenclaw:**

Pros – Neutral. He'll be thought of as smart. Dumbledore probably won't watch him much.

Cons - He will have to deal with Myrtle & Olive constantly. Also Harry is not likely to apply himself academically.

**Hufflepuff**:

Pros - Dumbledore will trust him. He'll make friends fast.

Cons - Cornelius Fudge, Augusta Longbottom as year mates… oh and he'll be thought an idiot by Riddle and the rest of Slytherin.

Which would you have chosen?


	3. Chapter 3 First Night in Gryffindor Dorm

**Chapter 3:** First Night in Gryffindor Boys Dormitory

Almost immediately after introducing Harry to Hagrid, Minerva ran off as if she couldn't tolerate their presence. Harry frowned slightly after her, trying to figure out what was wrong with his future professor. He had only ever seen her act in such a manner when in the presence of Professor Trelawney, whom Minerva thought was a hack.

"So Harry, do you like dragons?" Hagrid asked, completely unconscious of Minerva's less than friendly behavior.

"I've had my experiences with them," Harry said lightly, indicating to a vacant seat near Hagrid, which the half giant affably gestured him to take.

"You've seen them face to face?" he asked, trembling in excitement. "I have always wanted a dragon, but they are so hard to come by."

Harry nodded, flopping into the cushy red seat and kicking his heels up on an ottoman. "I helped the caretaker at Drumstrang hatch one. We couldn't keep it long. Against regulations. The beast had to go to a reserve."

Hagrid looked at him sadly. "He couldn't keep it? Even after all the trouble gone to procure an egg?"

"She, actually," Harry fibbed. "As brilliant as it would have been to keep one on the grounds, it wasn't practical. There wasn't enough room for the dragon to grow, let alone fly. On a reserve it could as least be with others of its kind."

"But wot about being with its mommy?" Hagrid asked, clearly very upset.

"A human could never replace a dragon's real mom. We're just too different."

Hagrid might have argued with him on the matter, but he switched tracks before speaking. "Wot type of dragon was it?"

"A Norwegian Ridgeback. It has black and purple scales. The purple is a good indicator that it's not a Hungarian Horntail… that and the spiked tail of course. Horntails are extremely dangerous."

Hagrid perked up at that. Harry knew his first wizarding friend well enough to know that dangerous creatures were his specialty and the more scary, dangerous, and volatile the better. "I've read about Horntails. Their tails are as dangerous as their fire, which shoots out further by ten feet than other dragons."

"Try to get past one and live to tell the tale," Harry said with a half laugh. "That's an experience let me tell you."

A new voice interjected into the conversation. "What's that? You faced a Hungarian Horntail?"

Harry glanced at the newcomer and Hagrid introduced him as Mitchell McGonagall. The boy was tall and stocky with a thick head of auburn hair. He wore a team Quiddith sweater over plaid pants. Harry hid a smile at the mismatched clothes. Hagrid nodded at Mitchell and waved him to a chair opposite of himself which Mitchell took.

"So did you really face one?" Mitchell repeated.

"I did," Harry said. "On a broomstick no less. It was a task in my Care of Magical Creatures class. I had to grab fake egg from a nesting Hungarian Horntail. You never want to see a nesting dragon angry."

"You're taking the mickey out of me!" Mitchell exclaimed. "That's incredibly dangerous. Where are you from?"

"Durmstrang."

"He's a transfer student," Hagrid explained, recalling what Minerva had said when she'd introduced Harry earlier.

"Durmstrang. That makes sense. I hear they study a lot of Dark Arts."

"I do have a proclivity for Defense Against the Dark Arts," Harry offered as a redirect. "I can cast a fully formed Patronus, break the hold of an Imperius Curse, and outwit nesting Hungarian Horntails."

Mitchell laughed, clearly not believing Harry and thinking it a boast. "Tell us the story of facing down the dragon."

So Harry did, giving it flavor and lots of embellishments. He kept it as close to the truth as possible though when it came to facts, relating it as part of an inter-house tournament with judges and scoring. As he talked the other six year boys drifted over and latched onto his every word. His grandfather, Marten Potter, was among them. His unruly black hair and glasses very similar to Harry's own, but Marten's dark brown eyes differed from Harry's green, distinguishing them.

Harry found himself enjoying the attention of the other boys. He quickly told of the other tasks from the Triwizard Tournament and flushed with pride when Marten commented on how brilliant it all was. It was unanimous when the tower rang with a lions' roar signaling bedtime… all the six year boys wanted a chance to prove their mettle at Hogwarts, like Harry had done at Durmstrang.

Talk buzzed excitedly up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. Rufus Scrimgeour asked Harry to try out for the Quidditch team as Seeker even though Bartemius Crouch currently held the position. Bartemius admitted he was lousy and would be relieved if Harry was as good as he sounded from the Horntail story. Hagrid said it'd be loads of fun. He was a beater and would make sure to keep the bludgers away from Harry as he went after the snitch.

When the curtains closed on his draped twin bed, Harry sighed with deep content. Even though he knew somewhere in the castle, Tom Riddle lurked, seeking entrance to the Chamber of Secrets, life was as quiet as it ever got for Harry. The worries of tomorrow could wait until tomorrow. Right now all he wanted was to sleep and bask in the fastly formed friendships of his year mates from 1943.

* * *

"Here's your schedule, Mr. Topper," Dumbledore said, giving Harry a slip of paper. "We divide course loads into four two hour blocks for six years. Your classes alternate every other day. Today you have Defense, Potions, Transfigurations, and Charms. Mr. Mcgonagall can help you navigate the halls as he has the same course load as you. Tomorrow you might want to follow behind Evangeline Hucklebee as you both are in Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Spell Creation, and Muggle Studies."

"Muggle Studies, sir?" Harry asked with confusion.

"You're from Durmstrang," Dumbledore said with a stare.

Apparently that was reason enough to place him in that class it seemed. Harry nodded and focused his attention on folding the paper up and slipping it into his school bag, which had mysteriously showed up at the end of his bed on top of a school trunk with his new initials **HJT**. He loved magic, truly, it was very convenient, but it was a bloody nightmare to figure out.

Dumbledore twirled his wand a few times absently, sending off a shower of blue glitter which clung to the surface of everything it touched, mainly Harry. "Final exams for this term are in two days and then we break for the holidays. If you feel unable to take an exam for a particular class, let me know and we'll arrange for you to take it at the end of the holidays."

"Yes, sir," Harry said. "Thank you sir."

"Call me Dumbledore, Mr. Topper." The wizard said, waving his wand to clean Harry up when he noticed the glitter.

The first chime of the morning sang through the Great Hall. Harry lunged for some toast and stuffed it hurriedly into his mouth as he caught up with Mitchell.

"Got enough to eat there?" Mitchell joked. "Right, so we're off to Defense, first. We just finished learning how to Apparate. I wonder what Professor Merrythought will do today. Maybe review? First set of exams are in two days. Merrythought's also the Ravenclaw Head of House and we share the class with the Ravens today. Double periods and double classes all year, you know."

"Dumbledore was mentioning something about that. I'm to follow Evangeline tomorrow to classes. We've the same schedule."

"Marten has a huge crush Evangeline. She's the redhead over there disappearing round the corner," Mitchell pointed to the left.

Harry caught a glimpse of bright red hair swaying gently down a slim back. He wondered if falling for redheads and not untamable black hair was the legacy of Potters everywhere. His dad married one and it looked like his grandfather would too. Harry smiled inwardly, before commenting, "Off limits then."

"He hasn't asked her to the Yule Ball yet, but if you ask her out before he does, he'll bloody your nose. Marten's a Chaser on the Quidditch team."

"So he said a few times last night, trying to prove that Chasers had grander roles in Quidditch than Seekers. Don't believe him though. Seekers make or break the game."

"It is a bit lopsided," Mitchell said jovially. "That's why I don't play. I prefer the Dueling Strip. It's a more even playing field."

"You wore a Quidditch sweater the other night though. How come if you're not on the team?" Harry asked as they wound through the halls.

"I support the team of course and Minnie, Minerva Witchborn, is a Chaser," Mitchell explained. "Oh there's Minnie now! We share class with her today in Defense. I plan to ask her to the ball so don't get bright ideas."

Harry just managed not to pull a face and covered his awkwardness with a laugh. "Wouldn't dream of it."

They shuffled into class. Mitchell directed them to the desk behind Minerva and a Ravenclaw girl with pale blonde hair and sharp blue eyes. Minerva introduced her as Dorothy Steele. Harry recognized her as the one day Mrs. Lovegood, Luna's mother. He shook her hand and they talked for a few minutes. Harry discovered she'd be in his Spell Creation class tomorrow and they agreed to be partners just as Professor Merrythought swept into the room slamming the door behind her with a bang.

"All right class. We're taking a little field trip. I've organized with help from Professors Dumbledore and Kettleburn and Groundskeeper Ogg an obstacle course. Everything in this course will be your final exam. This will be your chance to evaluate what you need to learn and get right. I don't expect any of you to complete it; there are surprises on it you've yet to face in class. These surprises are a crash course introduction to some of the things we'll be covering next term. You will need to know basic theory for your exam. Pack your things and follow me."

* * *

A/N: What do you think will be on the exam? :) Anyone who's cleverer than me I'm going to happily swipe your idea. You'll get credit of course.


	4. Chapter 4 Forbidden Forest DADA Course

**Chapter 4:** The Forbidden Forest Obstacle Course

Harry watched with mild concern as Professor Merrythought gathered them up just outside Ogg's cabin at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Dumbledore and the groundskeeper were waiting nearby with a multitude of floating orbs. The students hushed with feverish expectation as Merrythought brought the group to order.

"Listen up. There are two ways to go through this obstacle course. The first is solo. Anyone daring enough to try it this way will be less harshly graded. I will expect you to make more mistakes as you'll rely on your wits and your skill alone. For some that would be extremely difficult.

The second way through the course is in a group of three. Major vote will decide a team leader. The leader is in charge of all final decisions for the group in how to act and proceed through the course. This way is timed. If you take too long to get through the course you'll be deducted points.

You must all have noticed Professor Dumbledore and Groundskeeper Ogg to your right. They are distributing test orbs. Each group takes one and so will every individual participant. This orb is activated with a tap on the top and the words 'Forbidden Course.' It'll act as your guide through the obstacle course, giving you hints when needed, and acting as a partial grader.

Lastly, Dumbledore, Kettleburn – who is already situated – and myself will be hidden at key points in the course evaluating you. Your orbs will record randomly you as you go about the course which we will review at the end. Your final score will be posted at the end of day just inside the Great Hall. Anybody who passes with a 90% or higher will not have to take the final exam. There are no redos. Get organized and grab your orbs."

Students hastily formed alliances. The majority of the students chose to do the course in groups of three, believing it would better their chances of success. The Gryffindor boys were especially excited as this seemed to be just the event they were looking for after Harry's Hungarian Horntail stories the night before. Harry watched friends team up, sending elected leaders to grab orbs. In the end there was only three people electing to go alone. Harry was one of them, part because he hadn't been asked to join a group, and in part because he believed he could do it, having faced similar challenges in the Tri-Wizard tournament.

Dumbledore raised a brow when Harry walked over and grabbed an orb for himself. "Do you feel you have sufficient training to go alone Mr. Topper? Hogwarts endeavors to teach its students to the highest level of standards. Perhaps going with a group would be a better choice?"

"I believe Durmstang has prepared me well enough," Harry said with a shrug and a wry grin. "Besides Professor Merrythought has said individuals would be graded less harshly. I'll take my chances. Thank you."

"Good luck then, Mr. Topper."

When all the students had their orbs Professor Merrythought raised her hands and called for order once more. "Safety is a primary goal with this obstacle course, so if you find yourselves in trouble at any point along the way and don't know what to do, send bright pink sparks up into the air. Stubbornness is a far worse offense than admitting you need help. Any students requiring an overnight stay in the hospital wing will fail the course. Now let's begin. Individuals up front first please."

Harry and two Ravenclaws, one boy and one girl, walked forward. Merrythought looked at the three of them and then asked. "Are you sure you don't want to team up? There are three of you."

They all shook their heads in the negative. She frowned and then pointed at three large red Xs on the ground.

"Stand on these individual spots. There are three identical courses entering the forests so that three teams can work at the same time and not create any overlong back up. As you are the first to go, the Xs are red. They'll turn black until the next group can proceed. Begin when you feel ready." She turned to the rest of the class. "I am leaving Ogg in charge to watch you all before it's your turn to go into the obstacle course. Now Professor Dumbledore and I will be departing for our hiding spots. I wish you all the best of luck."

She and Dumbledore Apparated away as Harry took the X on the left and tapped the top of his orb muttering the start phrase. It turned white and a picture of a clearing in the forest appeared in the orb. He looked to the right of him and saw the Ravenclaw girl go through the motions of Apparition and disappear. The Ravenclaw boy soon followed. Harry looked back at his orb and memorized the image before grabbing the orb and sticking it in his pocket, keeping his wand at the ready.

_Destination, determination, and deliberation..._

_Destination. Determination. And deliberation._

_Destination. Determination. Deliberation_

On the final chant in his head, Harry took a step, spun around and popped off the X and into the clearing he envisioned. Harry pulled out the orb let it float beside him as he took in the clearing. There were five large rectangular rocks standing on end scattered throughout the field. The orb beep and a tinny message sounded.

"Cross the field and locate the next X."

Harry eyed the field again and started a crouched run to the first of the five rocks. Reaching it he slammed his back against it and edged to the side, peering around the corner. A flash of red whizzed by his ear, coming from seemingly nowhere. Harry recognized it as a stunner and immediately whipped up a duelist shield, an upgrade from the standard _protego_, which would block it twice before collapsing.

Harry ducked lower before peering around the rock again, aiming the translucent shield in front of him. This time the stunner went wide over his head. Obviously the professors had set up practice dummies from somewhere and they were trained to shoot at movement. He glanced around the clearing and found one hidden in the trees. Harry could either disable it, which meant that possibly the groups following behind him on the course wouldn't get a chance to beat this area of the course, or he could fight his way through the array of stunners.

Instead he chose a third route and canceled his shield, opting for a disillusionment charm. He pocketed his orb and cast the spell. The cold feeling of an egg being cracked over his head trickled down his body. As soon as he was fully encased in the somewhat slimy feeling of the spell, Harry dove for the next rock. No stunners were fired. Harry grinned widely to himself, adrenaline rushing through his veins. He eyed his next rock and made a dash for it, keeping low just in case. Again, he successfully made it. Two rocks to go.

Harry eyed the tree line while he pondered his route to the next rock and spotted several more training dummies. Their outlines were easy to spot once you realized they were a solid brown color and hidden close to the trunks.

Harry made easy work of the next two rocks, keeping to the far side of the dummies just in case his disillusionment charm didn't hold long. The red X at the end awaited him and Harry stood quickly on it and pulled out the orb. Another image appeared, and when Harry finished studying it he grabbed the orb and popped into the next zone.

Landing was rough as the area was filled with tree roots. Harry recognized the spot as the future home for Hagrid's pet Acromentula and shuddered. Lucky for him he wouldn't have to face those today. As Harry started forward into the center area, he felt his disillusionment charm break and slide off him. Immediately he darted to a tree, hugging close to it as he looked around with caution. The orb in his hand chirped, "Identify the beasts here and find the X."

Harry glanced everywhere but didn't see anything. Slowly he eased into the middle of the circle of trees and peered around at the edges. In the shadows he found skeletal faces peering out at him. Harry conjured slabs of fresh meat and soon the thestrals began to walk toward him. When they were halfway to him, Harry tossed the meat and watched them pounce on it with relish.

"Thestrals," he called out clearly, before turning to his orb and reciting. "Thestrals are harmless when treated well and can be trained to help wizards in transportation. People used to fear them because they thought they brought death, instead of being a sign that someone had already seen death. They eat raw meat."

Then he cast a levitation charm on himself, rising up high enough to find the X and race toward it, grabbing the orb and quickly memorizing the image on the surface.

He arrived at the far side of a swift flowing river cutting deep within the forest. Harry had never seen this portion of the forest and wondered what his task here would be. The orb soon sounded.

"Cross the river."

Simple enough, until Harry reached the edge and saw a couple of magical water creatures swimming in its depths. Grindylows mostly and Harry didn't relish facing them. They were vicious with sharp claws and teeth, determined to drown the unwary.

Harry tried a few things to get across. First he found he couldn't conjure a rowboat. Then he couldn't levitate across. He tried stunning the grindylows from above and found that they bounced off an invisible barrier. He leaned down to touch the barrier and found his hand passed through it to the water beneath. Next he tried crossing it with a feather light spell on his feet and sunk into the muddy shallows, having to back out quickly when hungry grindylows swum close.

Harry refused to swim across and then remembered Ron talking about a book of fairytales by Beetle the Barb, or whatever the name was. There was a story in it called "The Tale of Three Brothers" where the wizards beat Death at a river by building a bridge with magic over the swift currents.

Harry worked hard to transfigure the rocks in the water into a bridge-like walkway. It was something he never tried to do before and lacked the skill to form an elegant design, but form it he did and while crude it functioned well enough for Harry. Crossing it was easy and Harry got to the other side without incident. Facing the makeshift bridge he canceled his work with a quick _finite i__ncantatem._

The next X and the next Apparatition jump found him in a patch of forest near the Whomping Willow… or well the spot where the Whomping Willow would be planted. He recalled it from when running from Professor Lupin when he was a werewolf. A trio of centaurs stood nearby a tree with bows and arrows. They watched him silently, hands flexing on their weapons.

His orb spoke, "Fight the threat."

Harry eyed the centaurs. He'd never known them to be a threat to kids. They valued offspring too much, though he recalled them considering his 15 year old self almost too old when he and Hermione had led Dolores Umbridge to them.

Decided, Harry called out, "Greetings friends."

"Friends?" The burliest centaur replied. "We are not friends."

Harry frowned, but didn't aim his wand at them. "Maybe not us personally, but neither are we enemies. I consider some centaurs as my friends. I was saved by a few too."

The red-haired centaur scoffed. "What herd would save the likes of you?"

"I believe they said it was in the stars, but the last time we crossed paths they warned me to avoid them. I was getting too old to be considered a child anymore."

"You are a man."

"This does not make us enemies."

"You are a wizard."

"Are there not some bad apples in your herd? Politicians are ours. I am not a policy maker."

Just then the forest grew unnaturally dark and cold. Harry's breath frosted in the air and he cursed long and low, before shouting, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

The centaurs were also cursing and spinning around to aim their arrows at the approaching dementors. One chose to look back and stared at Harry as a large brilliant stag made of light exploded from his wand and charged the pair of dementors down. The creatures were rebuffed and pushed back. It was the largest Harry's Patronus had ever been. It cowed the dementors and when the centaurs started firing the pair retreated out of site.

The stag cantered back to Harry and gave a little bow. Harry stroked the nose and said thanks. It winked out, leaving Harry there alone with the centaurs.

The red-haired centaur looked Harry over with newfound respect. "Well you certainly passed this section of your exam. I've never seen a wizard so young pull that off. My name is Magorian. I am the leader here."

Harry nodded. "Do you have chocolate? Eating some will help get over the side affects of the dementors."

Magorian nodded even as some of his companions pulled out bars. A piece was offered to Harry, which he accepted gratefully. "How many of the others coming after me will meet the dementors?"

"Only the ones who realize we're not the threat. Dumbledore is controlling and directing them from nearby. This area of the test has three spaces close together which he can watch all at once."

"You're here as backup too though, right? For the students not so well versed in dementors."

"Yes."

"Well thank you for that." Harry peered around the clearing. "Where's the X?"

"You're standing on it."

Harry looked down, laughed sheepishly and pulled out his orb. He Apparated to the next spot and fell on his back. The landing was soft though, which comforted him, until he felt vines wrap around his waist and ankles.

"Oh great," Harry huffed. "Now what was that song Hermione sang to remind her how to get Ron free of Devil's Snare?"

The orb was a tad late in warning him not to panic so Harry ignored it and hummed a few bars to jog his memory and help him relax. Too bad this plant wasn't hovering in the air, he could have slipped down underneath by now, but no he was definitely on the ground with a magical plant looking to strangle him.

As Harry glanced around he noted what should have been obvious, that the area was dark and damp, and that this was prime growing conditions for Devil's Snare, which hated the light. He quickly cast a handful of bluebell flames and the plant shrank back with all speediness, revealing the next X.

"How many Xs are there?" Harry grumbled, feeling a little wrung out. The orb directed him back to the Groundskeeper's Hut and Harry happily Apparated there thinking that the test was over.

But once there, he found a long line of brooms and the orb told him to pick one and complete the course. He could only travel it once and every ring missed would count against him, he could not use any spells once in flight. Harry examined the brooms and finally gave up trying to figure out the older models.

"_Accio_ fastest broom," he said, flicking his wand, and one broom from the middle jumped up and zoomed at him. He caught it and hopped on with little fanfare.

A smile spread across his face as he pulled the broom up into the air and climbed to the level of the Quidditch practice rings. There were only ten and the course was set up over the Great Lake. This would be a piece of cake and he'd had fun doing it.

Of course it wasn't nearly so easy. More practice dummies were set up to shoot at him a combination of stunning and sleeping spells. They were on both sides of the course, cross shooting. Harry dodge them and shot through two hoops before he realized he was being followed by a practice dummy on a broom. It moved well, if a bit stiffly, and it shot at his back.

"No spells? Are you kidding me?" Harry yelled, as he pulled a sloth roll grip and avoided getting stunned by the stalker dummy while banking hard through another ring. "Bloody unbelievable."

He didn't notice the crowd of onlookers gathering from his year and other years on the far side of the lake from him. He didn't hear them scream and shout and cheer him on as he put his old broom through its paces. The poor thing was shuddering and jerking as Harry egged more speed out of it.

"Come on old girl," he muttered, leaning low over the broom and pulling a sharp backwards swoop to edge through the sixth ring and avoid a series of eight stunners and sleep hexes.

When one grazed his broom, setting the tail on fire, Harry cursed and whipped out his wand. To hell with the rules! He cast an _augamenti_ charm on the broomtail, putting out the flames and then proceeded to stun a dummy on his right directly in the face, causing it to stop casting mid-spell.

He hit all the dummies as he flew through the remaining rings, one right after the other. The only one left was the stalker dummy by the time Harry reached the last ring, which was straight below and almost water level. Harry banked and angled downward, sending his broom into a straight dive giving Harry a chance to practice his favorite move on the pitch, the Wronski Feint.

Hurtling through the last hoop, Harry flipped, corkscrewed away, aimed and struck the stalker dummy dead center stopping it cold, but he miscalculated the broom, which had already given way more than it possibly could… it bucked and Harry was cast off into the Great Lake where he skipped like a stone before sinking below the surface, the air knocked out of his lungs.

Sputtering, Harry kicked to the surface and gasped for breath. Loud cheering and noise blasted him. He spun around in the water and nearly swallowed his tongue. Standing directly across from him on the bank in the midst of the cheering crowd, flanked by Slytherins was none other than teenage Tom Riddle Jr. He did not look happy.

* * *

**A/N:** These are all the reviewers who left a comment that either inspired a part or guessed it: Peirl, Erisah Mae, SomeGuyFawkes, rentamiya, Drawn (who had a great answer for the Gryffindor portrait from chapter 2 btw), Miss C Riddle. Did I miss you? So sorry! Drop me a line and I'll add you quick. :D

Unanswered Harry Potter Questions – Upcoming LYAF Event - www[dot]literatureyoungadultfiction[dot]com/unanswered-harry-potter-questions-upcoming-lyaf-event/


End file.
